Chemistry analyzers are used in a variety of industries to provide indications of process variables within a process stream. Indications can be provided locally by an analyzer and/or remotely to one or more suitable devices. Indications may be helpful to provide control and/or monitoring of a chemical process.
One particular type of chemistry analyzer is an on-line silica analyzer. An on-line silica analyzer is configured to generate a reaction in a process sample in order to render silica detectable. Such analyzers are useful in detecting a silica concentration in boiler water, boiler feed water, demineralized water, or steam condensate, for example. While such analyzers are useful in a variety of industries, they are of particular use in power plant boilers. In such systems, silica can form silicate deposits that can damage turbines and other equipment used in the water steam turbine cycle. Accordingly, power plants with high pressure turbines generally monitor silica concentrations carefully in order to ensure effective detection and removal or remediation. However, while the present discussion focuses on the example of silica analyzers, the methods and embodiments described herein may be applicable to analyzers drawn to measuring concentrations of other chemicals.
The discussion above is merely to provide for general background information, and is not intended to be used as an aide in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.